


大河双心 A River, Two Souls

by blancheriley



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancheriley/pseuds/blancheriley
Summary: 飞钓爱好者 Erik / 退伍军人 Charles（残疾）AU，一发完，特别甜





	大河双心 A River, Two Souls

天亮了。

山上的一切——鸟鸣、拾野果的松鼠、枯野上的昆虫都活了，坐落在山间的科恩小镇有了人迹，卖热狗的、上工的、出远门的，都开始了一天的忙碌。

唯一不变的是向北流去的大河，积雪化了，它就成汛，夏天，它就从干枯的河床上磕磕绊绊地淌过，它永远在流，不知疲倦。

科恩小镇没有什么特别之处，土生土长的人外出谋生，要一年半载才能回来，有些，则是一辈子。

矿山开了几座，铁轨也跟着修起来，矿工、铁路工人，他们没有什么不同，就连背心上的灰渍也是一样的。或早或晚地，火车的鸣笛声就从远方传来，火车穿过如矿工弯曲的脊背似的群山，穿过荒草覆盖、碎石裸露的丘陵，来到小镇上。火车载着一些人回来，又载着许多人和铁矿石离开，这是科恩小镇世代的生活方式。

经营矿石开采的是一帮美国佬和一家犹太人，犹太人生了三个儿子，大哥负责继承家业，二哥负责找一个门当户对的女人，而最小的儿子，他负责做自己。

Erik从来没想过帮大哥经营矿山的生意，他始终觉得靠压榨别人生活，实在算不上什么本事。他当然也没想过和二哥一起找女人——自从他在小酒馆的地窖里，被一个金发女人扒光身上一切值钱的东西之后，他就再也没有找过女人。他曾经喜欢拳击，后来一个荷兰人跟他串通好打假拳，让他在最后一轮倒下，对手趾高气昂的态度让他恶心，他趴了一会儿就站起来给了男人一拳，结果荷兰人输了钱，找人打了他一顿，他父亲就禁止他参加地下拳击了。婚姻、赌博、斗牛，他都不爱，他只爱自己在下雨天会发霉、会漏雨的小木屋，和在克莱德河上游一个人钓鱼的日子。

这是一条有生命的大河——阳光下发烫的卵石、被河水卷起而打着旋的砂砾、河里背部斑驳的鳟鱼、圆木墩下栖居的蚁蜢，大河的一切他都爱。

太阳正好，稀疏的林木中偶尔传出鸟鸣，Erik一大早就背上钓具和午饭，出门寻找最佳钓点。他总是沿着大河走，跨过岸边的小片沼地，踩着碎石和断枝，从上游一路往下。起初，河道是窄而深的，时而有小瀑布和急流击打着河底的岩石，他向下走了一段路，大河就温和起来，在桥墩旁打着旋缓缓流过。

这里有一座只有桥面的小桥，往下就是奔流的大河，他看见桥上有一个轮椅——是空的。岸边不远处有一个浅黄色的帽子，它被河水一前一后地拍在岸上。

有一个人从桥上掉下去了。

河水不急，人不会被水冲得太远，落水的人可能沉在一个拐角处，或是被不远处倒塌的树身拦住，这是他的第一反应。

然后他三两下从肩头卸下了背包，脱掉了他的长筒靴，他的脚碰到潮湿的泥土和砂砾，凉凉的。他走到大河中间，向下游的凹岸游去，他在数十米开外的地方找到了被倒塌下来的树身挡住的那个男人。

他拨开参差的树枝，把男人的双臂搭在自己的肩上，将他从水里抱起来，他的第一感觉是这个男人很轻，然后他惊讶地发现，男人没有双腿。

他几乎没费什么力气，就把男人拖到了岸边，把男人放下来之前，他悉心地捡走了凸起的残枝和有棱角的石块。然后他等了一会儿，男人开始吐水，但没有醒。他上下打量了男人一次，卷发粘在他瘦削的脸上，他的嘴唇很薄，是溺水后发青的样子，他穿着浅黄色军装，左胸前佩有一枚印有乔治五世的勋章，是去年刚结束的战争，协约国赢了，以死伤数千万的代价。他翻过勋章，在边缘找到了男人的名字——Charles Xavier。他没有往腰部以下看，他觉得那有些残忍，他甚至有点埋怨自己把这个人想成一个普通的落水者，他不是普通的，从任何意义上都不是。

他救过很多落水的人，他等到他们吐水——这是一个安全信号，然后他就会离开，他觉得听一个人煽情的感谢没有任何意义，人活了，他的使命就结束了。

但现在他没有走，他在原地来回走动了一阵，清理了粘在衣袖上的叶子，拧干了衬衫，他就坐下来等男人醒来。他看着男人肃穆的表情，忽的想起了斗牛场上垂死的公牛，这也是他不愿意看斗牛的原因——人总是爱毁灭那些坚韧的东西。他觉得男人是自杀，而他破坏了这个计划，他要负点责任。况且，男人根本哪儿都去不了，他只能躺在这里等死，也许有人会发现他，也许没有。

不到半个小时，Charles逐渐有了意识，他一开始目光涣散，嘴上还挂着一抹释然的笑容，等他的视野逐渐被天穹的白和林木的绿所占据，他就再也笑不出来了，他知道自己没死。然后他艰难地瞥过头，看见了坐在木墩上卷裤腿的Erik。

Erik也看见了他，但是两人都没有说话。

Charles的手在发抖，可能是因为冷，也可能是别的原因，Erik不知道。

“你要外套吗，我的背包里有一件，”Erik说，“我可以帮你——”

“不要——再帮我做任何事了，”Charles说话还有点喘，但十分坚决，“你帮的已经够多了，而且是我根本就不想要的。”

“对不起，我不知道，”Erik有点窘迫，他以前觉得人总是希望活下来的，但他现在发觉那也许只是他擅自为别人做的决定。

“如果你想帮忙的话，”Charles从裤兜里拿出一把军刀，把它攥在手里，“别阻止我。”Erik看见Charles的喉结上下滚动了一下，他用一种近乎恳求的目光看向Erik：“求你。”

当Charles找好颈动脉，准备下手的时候，Erik冲上去握住了Charles悬在颈边的刀，刀刃深深地嵌进他的掌心，血迅速滴落在Charles颈边，他觉得自己手上的筋被切断了，手指在不停地抽搐，Charles一瞬间放松了刀柄，Erik趁机把它夺走了。

“你他妈到底有什么毛病？”Charles低吼了一句，他觉得自己的脑子有点充血，“我还不能决定自己什么时候死了吗？”他想，这不公平，“把刀给我，或者，把我留在这儿——你滚吧。”

“对不起，但——你不能死在这里，”Erik把军刀装进皮套，收在了口袋里，他用衣袖裹紧了掌心，“至少不能在这条河上。”

他想起了自己在这条河上看到的每一个生命，那些游动的鳟鱼，水底的磷虾，还有会呼吸的水草。他同样想起有一天太阳落山，在干流钓鱼的游客陆续离去，他在不远处的浅滩上看到的一条浑身长满毛茸茸的白色真菌的死鳟鱼——不细心的钓者总会用干燥的手破坏鳟鱼体表的黏膜，他几乎恶心得干呕，之后他亲自用手把那条可怜的鳟鱼埋在了泥土里。

“这是一条有生命的河，不是你们这些人随便死一死的地方，”他陷在可憎的回忆里，有些失控地发怒：“你们他妈根本不知道生命的价值。”

Erik能看见Charles的胸腔在上下颤动，他的眼眶有些发红，然后他听见Charles说：“我的确不知道，我现在还他妈有什么价值。”Charles的鼻子翕动了一下：“我就是个彻头彻尾的废人。”

Erik无话可说，他从来没安慰过想要自杀的人。他信上帝，上帝不让信徒自杀，他就悠闲地活着，不去想关于死亡的陌生话题。他熟悉大河，他知道大河的一切，它如何开始，又如何结束，但他对人生是陌生的，他不明白为什么一定是这个叫作Charles Xavier的人失去了一切——这是上帝该操心的事，但显然，他做的不够好。

他有些莫名的烦闷，他想说些话，但他害怕说错，于是他只是向Charles走过去，把他的身子挪到一个圆木旁坐好，Charles挣扎了一下，他的力气挺大，Erik怀疑他参军前是个业余拳击手，但是他逃不了，只能看着Erik把他背起来，然后用手使劲捶Erik的胸脯。

Erik把Charles放在轮椅上，确保他不会滑落，然后快速穿上了他的长筒靴，系好了背包，在他推着轮椅路过对岸的时候，他翻下桥捡走了Charles的帽子。

“所以，”Charles接过Erik递给他的军帽，“你只是个捡破烂的。”

“我深表怀疑，至少你可不是什么破烂，”Erik说，他很庆幸自己还没有完全丧失安慰人的能力。

Erik没有把Charles送到医院，科恩镇上唯一的医院在十几公里外的大马路上，他把Charles带回了自己的小木屋。他的小木屋坐落在林木深处的一片空地上，十分清净。他推开没有锁上的门，把Charles平稳地放在小床上，他翻出了一个医药箱，找了些碘酒和纱布，简单地处理了自己的伤口，伤口不算太深，他有些庆幸，今天下午他勉强可以去钓鱼。

他把木屋里一切锋利的东西、可以吞食的小物件全部收在了一个麻袋里，然后把麻袋很利索地丢在了房檐上。

“你不用做的这么彻底，真的，”Charles觉得Erik有点好笑，“有些东西我根本就够不到。而且，说真的，塑料勺子？你觉得我会用这个自杀？”

“我可不敢小看一名军人，”Erik在衣柜里翻出一些纸钞，把它们随手塞进了裤兜里，“你们可以为生存干任何事情，相信去死也并不难。”

Charles换了个方式用手臂枕住床板，然后冲Erik翻了一个白眼，“那么恭喜你，你成功难住了一名军人。”

“我出去一下，”Erik从厨房拿了几片燕麦面包，用纸包好放在了床边，“这没什么吃的，你凑合一下。”

然后他出门了。

Charles享受完片刻的安宁，他就开始谴责自己，Erik说的对，任何事都难不住一名军人，但他的确没有死，这都是他自己的错。他大可不必提醒Erik，直接拿军刀刺进自己的脖子，那个迟钝的男人根本无法反应，他大可现在撞死在墙上，墙是木质的，但足够坚固，只要他用力，他可以死的很痛快——但是他没有，他连试一下的决心都没有。之前他觉得世上没有人会在乎他的死活，但他现在不确定了，至少Erik在乎，无论是出于什么理由。他开始觉得自己就是个逃避生活的懦夫，他没有勇气活下来，也没有勇气再死一次，他太可悲了。他就这样目光呆滞地在床上坐到了正午，直到Erik推门而入，正午的阳光烫在他冰冷的脸上。

“我买了一些吃的，”Erik走进来，把袋子撂在了沙发上，他舒了口气，从茶几上拿起一张薄纸，把烟丝卷在里面，用舌头舔过纸边，然后他从口袋里拿出打火机点燃了这支烟，烟的末梢随火苗颤抖，他弹落了一些灰烬，呼出一口白烟。

“把衣服脱了，”Erik把烟含在嘴里，卷起了自己的袖口。

“抱歉，什么？”

“你身上都是湿的，我们要洗个澡，然后给你换一身干净衣服，”Erik若无其事地在房间里走动了一下，然后从衣服堆里找到了一件尺码略大的白衬衫和短裤，Charles斜靠在墙上，他没有动，Erik有点无奈，“别磨蹭，我下午还要钓鱼。”

“那请你离开。”

“我不知道换个衣服有什么不能见人的，你又不是个姑娘，”Erik看到Charles坚决的样子，觉得有点好笑。

“你不会想看的，我保证。”

然后Erik意识到Charles在说他的腿，他笑不出来了，他觉得这确实难以启齿，“但是没有我，你根本跨不出一步。”他只好说实话。

现在轮到Charles挣扎了，他在家里的时候都是老管家在帮他清洗，他觉得被苍老的管家颤颤巍巍地抱进抱出已经是一种莫大的耻辱了，现在却要面对这个陌生的男人。

“那我还不如去死，”Charles说。

Erik抽完了最后一口，他把短小灰白的烟蒂摁灭在烟灰缸里，一条腿跪上了床沿，他一把扯过Charles扣得死死的衣领，然后开始解上面的铜制纽扣，Charles用手掐住Erik的手腕，试图把他从身上赶走，但他知道这根本没用。等Erik把他里面的衬衫也脱掉，转而去解他的皮带的时候，Charles握着Erik的双手开始颤抖。

Erik停下了，他叉着腰看了一会儿Charles，Charles没有求他停下，或者反抗，他只是在发抖。

然后Erik开始脱衣服，一件又一件，直到全身上下没有一点遮挡。

“你干什么？”

“让你好受一点。”

“你是蠢货吗？我根本不是在担心这个——”Charles觉得自己的脑浆已经煮沸了，他把手无奈地从裤子上挪开，“你要脱就快脱，我也不是什么很有自尊心的公主。”

你就是，Erik想。

Erik把Charles的皮带解开，然后托着他的腰扯下了他的短裤，他阻止自己去看Charles的腿，他只是把裤子放好，然后把Charles抱到了门外的大木桶里，他自己也跨了进去。

“你今天上午就是去买了个木桶？”Charles记得他来的时候并没有看见这个笨重的大家伙，“你家里没有浴室？”

“没有，而且这是为你买的，我从来都是到河边去洗，但我想你可能不太愿意。”

“真不敢相信——你知道现在已经是二十世纪了，我们都有飞机和长途电报了，而你还没有浴室。”

“我喜欢自然的东西，机械只是人们惰性的产物，”Erik用垂在桶外的手拨弄了一下沾有水的草地，它是明亮的青色。

“所以你只是个与世隔绝的野人。”

“起码我是一个正常人——”Erik刚说完就后悔了，他看见Charles有一瞬间的惊愕，然后就瞥过头不再看他，“对不起，我不是那个意思，只是——”

“我觉得已经可以穿衣服了，”Charles说，他吐了口气，语气里没有任何感情。

Erik用搁在桶边的毛巾把自己擦干，快速地穿好裤子，然后把Charles从水里抱起来，放到旁边的板凳上。

“如果你不介意的话，我想自己来。”

“当然。”

Charles接过了Erik的毛巾，他擦的很快，即使要用一只手撑着板凳防止摔倒，他也能够很迅速地把自己擦干，然后Erik给他穿上了短裤，他执意要自己穿衬衫。

“我还有手。”

“我知道，它们今天还捶过我的胸脯，那真的很疼——我猜，你以前是个拳击手？”

“我猜，你在山林里待傻了，”Charles摇了摇头，“我父亲教过我射箭，战争开始之前的每个秋天，我们会去狩猎场打野鸽、野兔，运气好还可以猎到鹿。虽然人们早都用上了猎枪，但我父亲始终觉得弓更具有原始的力量。”

然后Charles说了一阵子打猎的事，他突然觉得自己说的太多了，完全不像是和陌生人说话的样子，于是他很快闭嘴了。

他们吃了午饭，等到下午太阳不太毒辣的时候，Erik就背上钓具出门了。他抬头瞥了一眼屋檐，麻袋还安稳地搁在上面。

Erik离开之后，Charles仔细打量了一下小木屋，他开始被一些莫名的小东西所吸引，空空的墙壁、烟灰缸里的灰烬、窗边偶尔传来的鸟鸣，门缝中的阳光在渐渐从他身上褪去。如果自己死了，看不见这些，他大概会觉得有点遗憾。

Erik回家的时候看见Charles在床上发愣，直到自己把背包“铛”的一声放在地上，Charles才朝他看去。

“所以晚上吃鱼？”

“没有，我把它们都放了。”

“什么？”

“一个习惯而已，几十年来都是这样。”

“我以为人们钓鱼就是为了吃它们，至少有一部分原因是这样。”

“鱼可以用来吃，不代表它们应该被吃，就像人会死，但他们不用急着去死一样。”

“这个比喻真的很烂，甚至连安慰都算不上，”Charles从床上撑起来，他费了点力气，“所以我们晚上吃什么？”

“冰箱有冻牛排，还有黄油。”

“那么牛就应该被吃了？”

“我喜欢有野性的东西，鳟鱼很小，但它有时能为了生存把我拽倒在水里。这种家养的小牛不一样，它就算是人在用刀给它放血的时候，都没有想过反抗。”

“你说话的样子很像我的指挥官。”

“所以你很佩服我？”

“所以你是个满嘴跑火车的混蛋，”Charles轻哼了一声，“他说话就像耶稣布道一样，让你觉得很有道理。他对我们说那场战役没什么好怕的，同盟国的败局已定，然后我们一个个像靶子一样冲上去，谁也没想到敌军的坦克会从森林里冒出来，我们失去了大半的士兵——还有我的腿，都是因为他的轻敌。他就是个混蛋。”

这是Charles第一次和Erik讲到战争，这是一辈子住在山林里的他从未经历过的生活，他的心空了一下。然后他打开冰箱门，把牛排拿出来解冻，他想，该死，如果不是因为家里只剩下这个，他很愿意吃点别的。

当天晚上Erik睡在了沙发上，他花了点时间把沙发上的小东西清理到茶几上，他甚至找到了五年前他大哥掉在沙发缝里的订婚戒指，他随手把它丢在了烟灰缸里。

Charles在小木屋里住了一段时间，Erik问过他是否愿意回家，Charles希望家人都认为他已经死了，这样家里会少很多负担，他也可以更自由地生活。他也问过Erik，一直住在他家会不会对他造成困扰，Erik说他不介意，反正他也没有情人可以往家里带。

Charles逐渐习惯了Erik帮他脱衣服这件事，尽管每一次当Erik摸到他的内裤时，他还是会下意识地抗拒，但Erik总是会抱着他说，不要紧。

他们还是一起洗澡，到了冬天，Erik就把木桶搬到屋里来，在下面垫一层毯子以免木屋进水，他会烧几壶水倒在桶里，把火炉添满柴，使整个屋子都是温暖的气息。

有一天外面的风一直刮，屋檐被吹得发出“咯楞咯楞”的响声，他们谁都没有睡着。

Charles把自己裹在被子里，他突然说：“真不敢相信，一生中，我最爱的人居然是我的未婚妻。”

“你有未婚妻？”

“现在没有了，她在战争结束后就跟我解除婚约了。”

“是因为——你的伤吗？”

“有一部分原因，是的。到头来，她不想要一个功勋卓著的士兵，她只是想要一个平凡的人，她累了，可以背她，她病了，可以照顾她，而我甚至不能照顾好自己。”

Erik没有说话，他觉得Charles的一生还很长，会有人比他的未婚妻更爱他。

“你一生中有爱过什么人吗？”Charles问，他看见Erik在窄窄的沙发上艰难地翻了个身。

“我的母亲，”Erik说，“她在矿山坍塌事故中去世了。”

“对不起，我不该提这个，你可以不——”

“我不怕跟任何人提起她。她刚去世的时候，每次我出去钓鱼，回家都会路过那个被布条和钉子封起来的山口，那真的很痛苦，于是我找到了这个小木屋，花一笔钱买下了它，后来我不再逃避她的死了，我仍旧住在这里，因为这里的回忆要快乐得多，”Erik说，“我的母亲很爱我，大哥、二哥和我不一样，他们从小就被给予厚望，而我只用在他们读无聊的名著时，在外面抓蜻蜓、玩水，把身上弄得一团糟。我父亲会拿手杖抽我，母亲则会用温水帮我擦拭那些乌青的伤痕，她教我唱童谣，找了一个同事教我飞钓，我喜欢钓鱼也是因为她。”

“她去世前要求家里人把她的骨灰撒在克莱德河里，所以对我来说，大河就是我的母亲，她从来都没有死去。”

然后Erik开始自顾自地唱起了童谣，过了一会儿，他发现Charles睡沉了。

他们一直住在小木屋里，外面的一切都仿佛和他们无关，只有鸟鸣、雨和深林。

Erik的沙发太窄了，有一天晚上他从沙发上滚下去，发出“咚——”的一声闷响，Charles被惊醒了，他叫了几次，但Erik没有任何反应。第二天Erik就着凉了。在Charles的再三要求下，他们睡在了一张床上。

矿山罢工时，大哥曾经来求Erik帮忙，但他所谓的帮忙，其实就是用暴力镇压那些吃不饱肚子的工人，Erik碍于情面去了，头上被一个工人打了个大口子，血一直流。他从矿山一路跑回了小屋。

“我的天，你干了什么？”Charles被Erik头部和衬衫上的大片血渍吓坏了。

“帮忙的代价。”

“你为什么不去医院？你应该去的，这很严重。”

“现在是下午。”

“所以？”

“我想起来，你还没吃午饭。”

“你不去医院就是怕我饿了？你他妈根本不用在乎这些小事，我会想办法解决的，现在——”

“可我他妈就是在乎。”

Charles愣了一下，然后叫Erik坐到床边来：“把医药箱拿给我，你应该庆幸我在军队里学会了一些急救手段。”

这件事以Erik的头上被缝了四十针而告终。

Charles总是抱怨Erik出去钓鱼，留他一个人在小木屋里闷着，于是Erik找遍了科恩小镇上的五家书店，买了一箱子书，用手推车拖回了家里，他费了很大劲把书一堆堆地搬进来，之后才猛然发现家里没有书柜，于是他又跑到木匠家里买了一些木板，自己忙活了大半天，在墙上订出了一个简朴的书柜，然后他让Charles选了几本他最近要看的书放在床头。

他甚至怂恿Charles向杂志社投稿。

“不行，我不擅长这个，”Charles对Erik各种新奇的提议感到头疼。

“别说谎了，我看到你藏在枕头底下的诗了。”

“你说什么？”

“这不难发现，你唯一能藏东西的地方就是床上。”

“这不是难不难发现的问题，这是原则问题，你怎么能偷看别人的隐私？”

“你早该知道，我是个没有原则的人，”Erik躲过了Charles向他扔来的枕头，他举起手示意投降，“说真的，你应该尝试一下。”

一个月后Charles开始向杂志社投稿，他的语言很凝练，故事多有曲折，但最终以圆满收尾，他的作品登上了一些杂志和报纸。

每个星期Erik到小镇上去，都会拿着报纸和装有稿费的信封回来。Charles会接过报纸，指着信封说：“一瓶墨水、两包口香糖、书店的新书，剩下的钱都是你的。”

Erik有很多点子，有时候Charles需要出来活动一下，他就爬上布满灰尘的梯子，在狭窄的阁楼里找出一个橄榄球，他说这是大学时参加校队的纪念品。然后他们会在小木屋外的空地上抛球。

“我会对你手下留情的，”Erik捥起衣袖，露出他因常年在河边日晒而呈现铜黄的肌肤。

“千万别，你会后悔的。”

Erik想了想，他觉得Charles对他来说没有一点威胁，于是他直直地抛给了Charles。

Charles很轻松地接住了，他甚至没有移动轮椅。然后他也捥起袖子，他的小臂是白皙的，可以清楚地看见手腕上的血管，他用双手握住橄榄球的两端，完成了一个完美的投掷——球很用力地砸在了Erik的头上。

Erik按住太阳穴跪在草地上痛呼，Charles则在轮椅上笑出了泪。

“我说什么来着，不要轻视你的对手。”

然后Erik爬起来一把拿过橄榄球向Charles扔过去，他扔的有些偏后，Charles使劲向后摇动轮子想要接住它，然后轮子碰上了一个裸露的石块，他连人带轮椅向后仰倒在了地上。

Erik一开始觉得心里挺畅快，后来Charles一直没说话，他的心顿时沉了一下。

等他匆忙跑到Charles倒下的地方，伸出手准备把他拉起来时，Charles突然握住了他的手腕，把他一起扯倒在地上，Erik咒骂了一会儿Charles，然后和他一起大笑起来。

他们可以躺在这里聊上一天。

又是一个秋天，Erik装齐了钓具正要出门，他听见Charles把书搁在床上的声音，Charles说：“我要和你一起去。”

“我记得你说过，钓鱼是件浪费生命的事情。”

“别自恋了，没人想看你钓鱼的样子，我只是想在河边晒太阳。”

Erik心里觉得有点好笑，Charles说话一向如此，他心知肚明，他在把Charles抱起来的时候在他耳边吹气：“你就是想看我钓鱼。”

Charles差点把他们两个一起摔在地上。

Erik推着Charles的轮椅走过小桥，他装作可怜兮兮的样子，模仿了一下当初Charles求他把自己抛下的样子，Charles没搭理他。

等他们走到浅滩时，岸边的沼地和碎石不适合推轮椅，他就把轮椅和Charles一起抱起来走，他踩在沼地上四次，他们就摔倒了四次。

“不远了，相信我，摔在泥地上一点感觉都没有，”Erik有些气喘吁吁，“什么？没有——你一点也不重。”

等他们走到目的地时，两个人身上全是黑泥和落叶，Erik用毛巾简单擦拭了一下，然后把Charles放在了一个较为平坦的沙地上，他用树枝插在轮椅的缝隙之间，确保它不会滑到河里，然后他开始准备钓具。

“这是抛钓竿、钓线和铅锤，这是卷轴，”Erik从背包里拿出一个黑盒子，从里面拿出一个飞蝇，冲Charles笑了一下，“这——是钓饵。”

“有没有人跟你说过，你钓鱼的时候简直比向家长炫耀自己拼好了飞机模型的小学生还要黏人。”

“这大概就是我一个人钓鱼的原因，”Erik笑了，“他们可受不了我的孩子气，你愿意来这儿是我的荣幸。”

“也是我的不幸，”Charles觉得自己快被晒干了。

Erik开始向大河走去，等到河水漫过他的膝盖，他扫了一眼河底光滑的卵石、深入河床的树根，找到了一处可能有鳟鱼活动的地方，抛出了钓线。

他抬手、甩线一气呵成，钓线就在半空中迅速舒展，在水面形成一个大环。他的每一步都举重若轻，像是在用泼墨的方式完成一件艺术品，又像是在一个平凡的早晨给一株不知名的野花浇水。他的脊背是挺拔的，透过白衬衫可以看见他腰部的肌肉线条，被河水冲刷的裤腿贴在他紧致的大腿上，Charles觉得他恐怕要收回刚才对Erik的评价了，他现在就像是一尊罗丹的雕塑一样神圣。

Erik抛了几次，就有鱼咬钩了，他的钓竿弯出一个完美的弧度，随着钓线的收紧，他看清了那条鱼的模样——一条小型的鳟鱼。他弄湿了自己的手，把鳟鱼的胁腹托起来给Charles看。Charles看见在阳光下露出两排白牙冲自己笑的Erik，他也忍不住跟着笑起来。

然后Erik照例放走了那条鱼，他就双手叉腰站在河中心，看着那条背部斑驳的鳟鱼消失不见。

“你愿意试试吗？”Erik迈着步子回到岸上，他拧了一下裤子上的水。

“我可不愿意把自己打湿，记得吗，我可是来晒太阳的。”

“你不用到河里去，我们就在岸上，按传统方式钓。”

Charles没有回答他，Erik就自顾自地弯着腰在岸边走。

“你在干什么？”

“我没有带活的钓饵，”Erik找到了一个粗重的圆木，把它用力翻过来，许多蚁蜢就在圆木制造的阴凉下爬动，Erik抓了几只放在一个半封口的小瓶子里，“这些应该够了。”

Erik把飞蝇取下来，换上钓钩，把蚁蜢挂在上面，然后把钓竿递给了Charles。

Charles第一次抛线的时候，钓钩挂在了身后的树枝上。

“怎么回事？”Erik显得很诧异。

“你不能指望一个从来没有钓过鱼的人，第一次就学会这个。”

“可我第一次就成功了。”

“那不一样，你是个活蹦乱跳的小伙子，而我坐在轮椅上。”

“可那时我五岁。”

“好了，闭嘴。”

第二次Charles成功了，他们就在岸上耐心等待了一阵子，直到鱼漂倏地浮动了一下，Erik示意Charles可以起钩了，Charles就开始收线。

鱼咬得很紧，Erik通过偶尔扑出水面的脊背判断出这是一条大鳟鱼，它在向深水处游，钓竿被它扯出了一个九十度的弧，Erik的手从Charles肩上绕过来，他放了一段线，卷轴就“沙——沙——”地旋转起来，他用另一只手揽住了Charles的腰防止他掉下去，然后把脚跟深深埋进沙地里。

他们就这样和鳟鱼周旋了一会儿，直到它筋疲力尽，他们才终于把它拉上来。

“它累极了，”Erik把鳟鱼捧在手中，它的腮在上下翕动。

“我能——摸一下吗？”Charles想，Erik绝对会嘲笑他出尔反尔，但这真是太有意思了。

“当然可以，你等一下，”Erik把鳟鱼放在一个直垂到水里的长布袋里，然后他从包里拿出一个桶，去河里捞了大半桶水。

“摸鳟鱼之前要把手打湿，它们身上有一层黏膜，干手会破坏它，它就会感染致死，所以——”

Erik很痛快地把水全都泼在了乖乖伸出手的Charles的身上。

“你——你有什么毛病？”Charles抹了一把脸，他觉得自己好像吃进了一些砂砾。

他没有摸那条该死的鳟鱼。

之后Charles经常和Erik一起来河边“晒太阳”，他们一晒就是四十年。

多年之后，Erik仍然推着轮椅来河边钓鱼，他会把那个空的轮椅放在平坦的沙地上，用树枝固定住，防止它滑下来。

即使他已是一个风烛残年的老人，即使他已经不是一个娴熟的钓者，他也记得飞钓的每一个步骤，挥、停、投、拉、拽，他会尽力把每个动作做到完美。

他站在峡谷的暗影中，四周的一切都会渐渐褪色，变成与他相伴的，灵魂深处的记忆。每当他钓上一条小鳟鱼，他会转身去看那个轮椅——有时候，他可以看见一个戴着浅黄色军帽的年轻男人在冲他笑，更多的时候，他只能看见空空的轮椅。

下雨的时候，河水从四周汇聚到他身边，大河把他紧紧包裹，正如母亲托起新生的婴儿。雨后，钓毕，他就推着空的轮椅往桥上走去，像是走在朝圣的路上，而轮椅就是他手中的《圣经》。

此时，泥土间的水洼里泛着金黄，鸟叫一下子都收敛了，留下寂静的空林，大河仍在不息地向北流去。

日落了。

END


End file.
